If It Was All a Dream
by thatblondegirl13
Summary: What if you opened up the last MR book and discovered it was all just a dream that some average girl had? What if Max and the flock were just normal kids? Would a rebel like Max ever notice a guy like Fang? Would Gazzy and Angel even be alive?
1. 23 Minutes and Counting

**AN: Okay, so this is my first fan fic. I'm really gonna try my best but, I hope you guys will help me by reviewing. Next chapter will be dedicated to anyone who can guess who each person is!**

**Margaret "Meg" Martinez, age 14**- Having grown up with her mom, Valencia, and her sister, Ella, in Arizona, Meg is a sarcastic yet kind-hearted rebel. She stands out from the crowd no matter where she is.

**Nathan "Nate" Andrews, age 14**- Nate is a quiet guy who speaks to the world through his anonymous blog. He's adopted, and a bit of a loner. However, his dark hair, dark clothes, and dark attitude hide a big heart.

**Jeff Griffiths, age 14**- Jeff, a tall guy who can only be described as pale, is a bit of an oddity. He has a reputation as a nerd, but yet he excels at wrestling, and is the star of the team.

**Monique Walsk, age 11**- Monique is a really sweet girl who wears her heart on he sleeve, but she's in with the wrong crowd. She loves to talk, but it often gets her in trouble, hence her many trips to detention.

**Garrett Andon, age 8 (would be)-** We really don't know much about Garrett, because he disappeared at the age of 3. While his parents did report the disappearance, it is widely believed that they killed him because they didn't want a child.

**Aria Andon, age 6**- Aria, the younger sister of Garrett, lived on the streets for years after being abandoned by her parents. She was finally found and taken in by Mr. and Mrs. Andrews. She is very close to her adopted brother, Nate.

**_Meg_**

Today was my first day of high school. Everyone else was excited, but I've always hated school. Okay, let me rephrase that. I've always hated society. Like, all people, kind of. Not that I'm some awful, people-hating girl or anything. I just don't like rules, or conformity, and that's pretty much what society is all about. So, back to high school. I was walking into my first period class, science. I was running a LITTLE late. And apparently, being 23 minutes late for class is frowned upon. The teacher was so angry, he didn't even talk. Just pointed to an empty seat next to this nerdy, red-headed kid.

Yay, me! I get to spend the rest of this semester sitting next to a nerd. Like, what's the point of going to class if there's no cute guys involved? Anyways, I sat, reluctantly. Of course, the nerd decides that this is the right moment to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Jeff. Jeff Griffiths," he says, in a voice surprisingly masculine for someone so pale and thin. Despite the fact that I'm in a really, really foul mood, I let him off the hook and smile. "I'm Meg Martinez," I say, scowling at my name's alliteration-y sound. He nods and turns back to the teacher. I do the same.

**_Nate_**

I had just finished my first period class on my first day of high school. I was in the middle of gathering my books for next period when my best friend, Jeff Griffiths, came running towards me. "NATE!" he shouted. "You'll never guess who my lab partner is!" I shrugged. "Why don't you just tell me?" I quipped, smirking. Jeff grinned. "Ok. It's Meg." I turned and looked him in the eye. "No joke?" I asked. "Your lab partner is Meg? As in Meg Martinez? As in Meg who I've liked since sixth grade? "Yup. And I'm thinking we need to use this to our advantage, and get her to notice you," Jeff said, grinning again. I grinned back.


	2. Getting Noticed

**AN: Hi guys! So, this is dedicated to Aria, because she guessed them :)**

**She was also the only one to review :(**

**I'm gonna let you guys in on a little secret. I'm like, really pale. And so I have to wear lots of sunscreen when I go to the beach. **

**AND REVIEWS ARE LIKE SUNSCREEN! Without them I will burn! So review, ya hear? :) :) :) :)**

_**Meg**_

Luckily, after my science class fiasco, I made it through the rest of the day unharmed. Well, I made it through the rest of my classes unharmed, at least. After the last period, I was rushing for my bus-Mom would kill me if I missed it-when I smacked into something. Something tall and dark. I thought it was a locker, until I looked up into the most gorgeous pair of obsidian eyes. And after being hypnotized for what felt like an hour but was probably a few seconds, I zoomed out from the eyes and saw the face of the person who owned them. It was a boy, probably my age, about five or so inches taller than me. He had shaggy black hair that matched his eyes almost perfectly. "Um. Hi." I stuttered out. "Hi…Um…hi." he replied, in an equally stuttery fashion. I needed to stop looking at him. Those eyes were slowly melting my brain cells! As if reading my thoughts, he dashed off without another word, reminding me of a scared and silent mouse. I continued my walk to the bus, and got there just in time. Luckily, the bus had been late today, because it had to pick up the middle schoolers as well. Apparently, their bus was broken down or whatever. My day took a turn for the worse when I spotted a middle schooler in MY seat. Establishing your bus seat takes effort. You have to stake your claim first thing in the morning, and I had done that. It was perfect, too. The seat all the way in the back, to the left. And now a middle schooler-a SIXTH GRADER, no less- was sitting there. Um, no. Not on my watch. I marched up to her, ready to lay down the law. But I never got the chance. Because she started talking. And talking. And talking. "Hi, I'm Monique." she said. "I'm in sixth grade but we're on this bus because ours is broken down and besides your bus driver is nicer and ours like never smiles but that's okay because we'll probably be on your bus for a while and I like that idea like whoever broke our bus is my hero except I doubt it was a person which is too bad because I would TOTALLY marry them like right now and you could be the maid of honor and even though I'm glad to be on the bus I probably won't be on all week because I always get lots of detention the first week and the second week and actually for the whole year but I just like to have fun and me and my friends have lots of fun except the teachers don't like it but that's okay and I like detention cause all my friends get it too and now you might get it cause you're my friend except I wouldn't see you there cause your in high school and I'm in middle school but I'd know because friends just know these things so do you like any guys in your class and who are they and what classes do you have with them and why do you like them and what friends have you made and are your teachers nice?" she finishes. I'm surprised she's not panting. I've never seen anyone talk that long. I'm so sick of the talking that I decide to just let her have the seat for today. I flop into the seat next to her and turn to look out the window.

_**Nate**_

When I get home, I call Jeff right away. "Jeff? I don't think we're going to have a problem with Meg noticing me. I basically got ran over by her today. Yeah." Just then, my little sister, Aria, comes running in and grabs my legs. With her angelic gold curls and blue eyes, you can tell we're adopted. But I love her just as much as I would love a biological sister. I call her Angel, because she looks so much like one. "Nate! Nate!" she cries. "Celeste got dirty!" Celeste is her stuffed teddy bear. It has a little angel costume and everything. I got it for her last birthday. We rush off to clean Celeste, and I hang up on Jeff. My Angel is more important than that conversation.

**Ending notes: Ok, so remember, YOU NEED TO REVIEW. So I can improve my story! Let's make it to ten reviews at least, shall we? **

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE CATS. I love them! **


	3. Watch Your Feet, Mystery Girl

**AN: First off, shout out to MRPJHPlover17, who favorited and followed me, and favorited and followed my story :)**

**Still no more reviews, though, at least not ones that I'm getting emailed about. :(**

**Here's another review metaphor:**

**So, I'm blonde. But as I get older, my hair gets darker and more gold-ish. I don't highlight my hair, but I might have to someday….SO REVIEWS ARE LIKE HIGHLIGHTS. They keep me blonde :)**

**So review, ya hear?! :)**

**_Nate_**

After I washed Celeste, it was homework time. But homework bores me, and besides, it's the first day. All of my homework is like, covering books and stuff. I'll do it later. Instead, I logged on to my blog. I'm generally really shy, but on my blog, no one knows who I am. They only know me as Fang, the mysterious guy with a really cool outlook on life. The best thing about me being anonymous is that I can actually talk to Meg on here. I know she reads my stuff, because she always comments. And I always comment back. We have a lot in common. Well, we have a lot in common on the internet. But whatever. I choose to believe that I have the same connection with her in real life. I start to post:

_Hey guys, Fang here. Today was a wickedly boring day of school. But hey, the first day is always boring. Signing papers for books, covering books, getting books, reading books. By the end of the day, I am so sick of books._

_I think the best part was watching a guy and a girl ram into each other in the halls. I wonder where that girl was rushing off to? Probably to get home. It was the end of the day, after all. And like I said, today was boring. Who wouldn't want to get home? _

_Anyway, watch your feet next time, Mystery Girl :)_

_-Fang_

I know that Meg will be commenting in a little while, saying that was her. And I know that she'll be sitting there, wondering how Fang, this popular blog guy, ever noticed poor little her falling in the hallway. Well, Fang is closer than she thinks.

**_Meg_**

Once I'm done my homework-covering books, yawn-I log on to Fang's blog. I would LOVE to meet Fang. Even though he's probably super popular, he chats with me all the time on his blog. I wish he didn't have to stay anonymous. As I read, my mouth drops open. Fang mentioned me! Well, he didn't mention MEG, but he mentioned my accident in the hallway today, and called me Mystery Girl! With a smiley! I quickly comment back:

_Hey Fang! That girl that you mentioned? The one in the hallway? That was me. I can't believe you saw that! I didn't see anybody watching really… _

_-Meg, otherwise known as Mystery Girl_

I go to watch TV, knowing Fang will respond soon. Whoever he is.

**_Nate_**

I check my blog a while later, and, as I suspected, among the comments is one from Meg. I reply:

_How could I not notice someone as amazing as you?_

_-Fang_

There's also a comment from Jeff:

_Fang! I saw that too, dude! My friend has a MEGA crush on that girl, so I could identify her…but I see she already identified herself._

I decide not to respond to that one. After reading a few more, I log off.

**Ending notes: Remember to review! REVIEWS ARE LIKE PURPLE GEL PENS. I love them!**


	4. PERFECTO

**AN: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews I got! I would like to dedicate this chapter to kookiepup, who guessed the characters. Even though it's a little late..:)))**

**I got a couple more reviews, but they're both from kookiepup! Review review review! I can't say it enough! REVIEW!**

**I have really pale eyelashes-it's a blonde thing-so I have to use mascara. REVIEWS ARE LIKE MASCARA! They make my eyelashes visible!**

**So-I guess this is kind of my thing now, to say this-review, ya hear? :)**

**_Meg_**

When I checked back right before I went to sleep, I saw that my lab partner, Jeff, had commented as well, and Fang had responded. Fang complimented me! I WISHWISHWISH I knew who he was. I have this feeling we would be perfect for each other. Guess I'll never know, though, since no one knows Fang's identity except Fang himself. Maybe I can get him to tell? He seems to really like me too, so maybe he'd be willing. Tomorrow, I'm gonna ask that Jeff guy if he saw anyone watching when I bumped into that guy. Speaking of that guy, he has some REALLY amazing eyes. And a pretty amazing face. But what was with that disappearing act? I'm going to assume that Fang looks just like him. Mostly because I'm praying that Fang isn't some hideous stalker.

**_Jeff_**

I was still laughing to myself about what I had posted on Nate's blog. I was getting pretty sick of him hiding behind that thing. I get that he's shy, but today, an opportunity to talk to Meg was handed to him on a silver-freaking-platter, and all he did was run away. So I posted on the blog as a hint. Maybe Meg would ask me who my friend is exactly, and I would refuse to say until we got to my locker, and perhaps right about then Nate could show up, and I could disappear. He had to talk to her someday! On the internet, they were the perfect couple. PERFECTO. Nate just needs to….be Fang.

**_Nate_**

I decided to look through the rest of the comments on my blog. I originally started it as a stress reliever, and as a way to explain all my time on the computer. I didn't want my parents-or anyone-to know about my search for Aria's brother, Garrett. I searched for a year before giving up. I just decided to accept the police's conclusion: he was dead. And chances are, he probably was. His parents were crazy enough to put poor little Aria out on the street, so they were probably crazy enough to kill.

Aria doesn't know she ever had a brother. My parents decided it would be best if we didn't tell her. Obviously, she remembers bits and pieces of her time on the street, but my parents and I work hard to discourage or blur the memories. Besides, she was only three when we adopted her. She still has nightmares, though. I don't know exactly what they're about, because I don't want to make her explain. But I hear her crying, and I hold her until she falls back asleep. Hopefully, there will be no nightmares tonight. There weren't any last night, for the first time in months. Poor Aria. Poor Angel.

**Ending notes: This chapter isn't as long as I was planning for it to be, but since I've already posted so many chapters in so little time, I hope nobody minds.**

**Remember, reviews are like Christmas presents. I want as many as I can get!**


	5. Okay, That One Was My Fault

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated! I was camping :)**

**Anyways, I really hope you guys like this next chapter. I'm gonna try and put some FAX in! It might be via the blog, but FAX is FAX, right? Right? Reviews are like FAX! They make my heart melt with the absolute adorableness! So review, ya hear? **

**_Jeff_**

The next day, I decided to go through with my plan. Just as I thought, Meg asked me. Well, she didn't ask what I thought she would, but she still asked SOMETHING. The bell rang, and she followed me to my locker. Also according to plan, Nate was there. He froze when he saw her. I walked away quickly as they stared at each other. Let the awkwardness begin.

**_Meg_**

I was really annoyed at this point. Jeff had led me to his locker, just to leave me with this guy, who, despite his cuteness, was annoying me, too. Because he WOULD NOT STOP STARING. His mouth kept opening a closing, like a goldfish, and his eyes were like freaking saucers. I sighed loudly. "Um, hello?" I said with a slightly annoyed tone of voice. "Um. Hi." the guy squeaked in return. Then he repeated it in a deeper-and altogether more normal-voice. "Sorry I kn-k-kn-ock-oc-ed you over yesterday." he said in a barely audible, stuttery whisper. Trying to lighten the mood, I said, "Actually, I was the one who ran into you, so it's my fault. You just happen to be, like, half a foot taller than me. And probably stronger. And generally more capable of knocking me flat on my butt." Ok, what was that? Since when did I get nervous and babble on about whatever? I know Mr. Tongue-tied is cute, but he isn't THAT cute. **_No one_** is that cute. Not to me, anyways. Shaking myself out of the trance that his dark….amazing….deep…..-SNAP OUT OF IT!-eyes seemed to put me in, I waited for him to reply. He didn't. Instead, he tried to pull the disappearing act again. Uh, no. I stepped in front of him, but he didn't notice. He ran into me. Again. But this time, I didn't end up on the floor. Instead, I ended up in his arms.

**_Nate_**

I didn't MEAN to run away from Meg again, but I just couldn't stand the confrontation. I could tell my silence was disappointing her. She was so outgoing, so rebellious, and I wasn't. At all. But running into her again was probably the worst part. Except, well, this time I caught her. Once again, I didn't mean to. But it was instinct. And then, just like that, I was holding her, and even once she was upright…..I just couldn't bring myself to let go. "Okay, that one was my fault. Now we're even. I'm Nate, by the way." I whispered with a smile, still holding her in my arms. "Meg. I'm Meg." she whispered back. "No more trips in the hallway, ok Meg?" I grinned, quickly setting her down, lightly squeezing her one hand before walking away. Whoa….where did THAT come from? How did I talk to her?

**_Meg_**

Ok, despite the whole fish act in the beginning, I can't deny that Nate is dreamy. Like, mega amazing. I just felt so safe and happy with him…..I need to talk to him again. Maybe Jeff will be helpful in that department. Meanwhile, I just missed my second period class. Guess I might as well skip the rest of the day, too…..I walked outside and sat against the right side of a dumpster.

**_Nate_**

After filling Jeff in on the situation-he did a victory dance-I skipped class and went to blog. I sat against the left side of a dumpster. I couldn't wait to talk with Meg again-even if it was via the internet this time. I quickly posted:

_Hey, guys-obviously, it's Fang._

_I just saw Miss Meg-hey, Meg, what's up?-take another trip in the halls. Except this time, Romeo swept her off her feet. I saw that blush, Meg. You like this guy? Then go for it. I can tell-just from observing-that he likes you back. Did anybody else see this little episode? I almost started cheering. _

_-Fang_

I chill and wait for Meg's comment. After a few minutes, I got up and went across the field to the soda machine.

**_Meg_**

Clicking around on my computer for a while, I decide to walk a bit and stretch my legs. Walking around to the other side of the dumpster, I see a laptop. So I guess somebody else skipped class, too. Seeing that it's on Fang's blog-which I forgot to check before I turned my computer off-I bend down to look at the new post. That's when I notice that the computer is logged into **_Fang's _**account. Yes, THE Fang. I started to freak out, but then I heard footsteps. Running to the nearby bushes, I lie in wait like a panther. I'm about to find out who Fang is.

**Ending notes: A bit of a cliff hanger, eh? What do you think will happen next? I think this might be the longest chapter I've posted so far. At the very least, it has the most point of view changes. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
